you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea
by MissiAmphetamine
Summary: Prequel to my ongoing "i'll always think of you that way" Bucky/Steve series. Set immediately post-Winter Soldier. "I'm with you til the end of the line, pal." Or, how Steve finds the Winter Soldier, and tries to bring Bucky home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my feels**

**Author's Note: **Multi-chapter prequel to my "i'll always think of you that way" series. Moving back to the beginning before I write any sequels to "just what you're worth". Post-Winter Soldier, pre-slash Bucky/Steve, mild smut, psychological trauma, suicidal ideation, period-typical homophobic attitudes, references to past torture, violence, mistreatmemt of a prisoner, the Avengers help out, feels.

"I'm with you til the end of the line, pal." Or, how Steve finds the Winter Soldier, and tries to bring Bucky home.

* * *

><p><span>you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea<span>

So Steve pulls on that thread.

And Natasha was wrong and right and everything in between, but when it comes down to it, Steve didn't exactly have a choice, not when it involves Bucky. _Until the end of the line_; it's a promise he's going to keep for both of their sakes.

Three days after receiving the dossier from Natasha, Steve and Sam pack their bags and head off on a chase that leads them everywhere but to Bucky. They see evidence of his passing scattered like a fairytale trail of breadcrumbs, but never Bucky himself. He is always gone by the time Steve and Sam arrive; leaving whisper and rumour, and occasionally a dead body or two behind him. The corpses are all Hydra, or related to them in some manner – many whose signatures are on the forms in the dossier on Bucky – and that fact is both a relief and deeply disturbing to Steve.

He tells Barton about Bucky's kills when they rendezvous in Italy to collect some new tranquiliser dart guns from the bowman, courtesy of Stark Enterprises, and doesn't get the response he expected. "Just because a dog turns on his masters, doesn't mean he won't bite you, Cap. Don't make the mistake of thinking a common enemy makes you friends…again. Whatever. He's gone rogue, that's all." And then Barton claps him on the back and says, "I'm sorry, Cap. I know what it's like to…you know." And Steve stifles the angry denial that springs to his tongue and just nods numbly, summoning up a small, grim smile and clinging to hope.

* * *

><p>Steve sends Sam back to the US after five months have passed, and they still are always two steps behind Bucky. Sam says it's not healthy to keep thinking of him that way; as <em>Bucky<em>. Sam says that after reading the dossiers, Steve has to know there is nothing of the James Buchanan Barnes he knew left in the Winter Soldier. Steve disagrees. Steve also thinks Bucky keeps avoiding them because Sam is with him. The thought comes to him late one night, lying sleepless on a ratty bed in a cheap motel room – the world snapping into crystal clear focus and it makes perfect sense. Of course Bucky doesn't want Sam there – but he wouldn't have been leaving a trail behind him if he didn't want to be tracked down at all.

Steve leaves that night, because there is nothing to think about – if there's even a chance… He scribbles Sam a note: _I have to do this alone. It's what he wants. I owe you one, Sam. Thanks. Steve_

Sam calls him exasperated and scolding the next day, but Steve is already across the border in Romania by then, and he's insistent Sam go back to the US. "This is what I've decided, Sam. I'm more thankful for what you've done than you'll ever know, but I have to do this. Respect my decision." Wise man that he is, Sam knows when it's time to give up. He says it too.

"Fine, Steve. I'll be on the first plane back to real life tomorrow. I know a lost cause when I see one," comes through the phone, all irritated and tired, and Steve has been living with Sam for nearly half a year now – he can picture his expression right down to the defeated little slump of Sam's shoulders. Then Sam adds, "Maybe you need to work on that," and Steve isn't stupid; he grinds his teeth hard and chooses to pointedly ignore the remark.

Sam wishes Steve luck after that, but all Steve can think is that Bucky isn't a damned lost cause; hot anger toward Sam – that he is deeply uncomfortable to be feeling – constricting around his bones. Does Sam even realize what a miracle it is that Bucky's still alive? He should be a picked over pile of remains in an abyss – he should have been dead for decades, and _that _is a lost cause right there. _But he isn't._ Bucky is breathing and walking around right now, somewhere in Romania – unless he's moved on elsewhere – and as long as Bucky keeps breathing, Steve will have hope. He refuses to give up on Bucky. _To the end of the line_ he said, and that is what he aims to do. Bucky would do the same for him, were their positions reversed, and Steve _knows_ that.

* * *

><p>He sees him in Germany – eating lunch at a café, pasta that Steve wolfs without even tasting, and then there is a glint of light at 2 o'clock on the roof of a building just a block away. It catches Steve's eye and jerks his head up, fork forgotten in his hand, and <em>he sees him<em>. In his battered black garb from what Steve can see of him, nestled into a position that is too exposed – he _has_ to have meant Steve to see – and Steve _can_ see. His hands clasping the rifle, the ends of his hair fluttering in the breeze around his pale face – half-obscured by his rifle – and Steve can imagine the expression on Bucky's face. That tense little drawn-down shape to his mouth, the crease between his brows, those bright eyes narrowed in concentration.

He stands on instinct, his only thought to go to Bucky, fork still forgotten in his hand, his eyes on Bucky – fixing his position in his mind – and then the street, trying to work out the quickest route to the building. Steve isn't letting him go; not when he's this close. He marks where he needs to go, and is taking a step when suddenly pain sears through his shoulder – as if someone has driven a red hot steel rod into his flesh. The impact of the bullet pushes him back on that side – he twists and staggers on the spot, and his hand drops the fork. He clutches the wound – clean through his shoulder and out the other side, he's relatively sure – and chokes on pain. There is another shot cracking dully out, and Steve ducks, but wherever it went, the shot goes nowhere near him. People are suddenly screaming and scattering, and Steve tells them to _'get down, get to cover!'_ before he's forcing himself to run, snatching a dishtowel from a crouching waitresses' shoulder as he goes, packing it against the wound with a groan through gritted teeth.

Another shot sounds faint on the air and Steve ducks down as he runs, but it's over his head and off to the right, and he thinks with a thrill of _something_ that renews his strength and makes him run faster, that Bucky missed on purpose. Down the street, vaulting small obstacles and sliding over car bonnets, yelling for people to get out of the way – heading with breath rasping and shoulder screaming daggers of fiery pain, for Bucky. Steve skids to a halt outside of the building's entrance – non-descript offices, all modern steel and glass, and then barrels through the doors and heads up the stairs because the elevator is too damned slow.

The roof looks empty when he gets there, shoving the door open and running out into the middle. He looks left and right and ahead of him, but Bucky is nowhere to be seen. He jogs forward to where Bucky had been situated, straight ahead from the door. He balances on the roof edge; so precarious as he leans out that one nudge would send him over, but completely unmindful of that. His chest heaves and his heart pounds hard and steady. "Bucky!" He screams his name, scanning the city as far as his eyes will see…and then the rooftop door clicks shut. Steve spins, _realizing_ and cursing himself for being an idiot. Bucky was right there – _right _there – if only Steve had searched the roof properly with a clear head, instead of all muzzed up with emotion. _Damnit!_

He breaks down the door, but with his shoulder hurt it takes a few seconds longer than usual, and that is all that Bucky needs. By the time Steve charges down the stairs and bursts out onto the street, staring wildly around him, Bucky is gone. He is lost in the myriad of people and cars that mill along the streets, and Steve's heart cracks and hurts in his chest. He was so close…he had thought…thought that Bucky might actually face him now, with Sam gone. His shoulder roars into full life, yelling its trauma at him, and he clamps his hand to it absently, the dishtowel dropped somewhere, he doesn't remember where, sodden with blood and useless.

He goes back up to the rooftop, ignoring the curious crowd now gathering in the lobby of the building, and finds one bullet casing set neatly where Bucky would have been positioned. Steve knows Bucky left it on purpose. What he doesn't know is why.

* * *

><p>"I saw him," he tells Natasha when she calls that night – she 'heard through the grapevine' that he'd had to go to the hospital to get patched up. "<em>I saw him<em>." There is hope and hurt all tangled up in his voice, and he feels like he is trying to tell her something very important with those three words, but he doesn't quite know _what._

"Steve…"

"He's never let me get this close before. _Never._" Steve knows he sounds excited beyond all proportion. He shifts in his seat and grins to himself; sitting alone in his cheap little motel room, in clothes that haven't been washed in three days, his shoulder strapped up, with a cup of half-cold coffee and an old black and white photo of Bucky on the table in front of him. "This is…this is the best thing that's happened in...a very long time."

"…He shot you, Steve," Natasha says with a careful neutrality. "I'm not sure that's supposed to be a positive thing."

"He could've made a kill shot, Natasha. I – I was _right there_, it should have been _easy_. The first shot, maybe he could've choked or just misjudged the wind, I guess. But the second? And the third? There's no way that Bucky missed three times like that. It wasn't an accident. I know him, Natasha. I _know_ –"

"No. You don't," Natasha cuts in crisply, and her tone is like a two by four to the face. Steve jerks the phone away from his ear a little, his grin wiped away. "You knew Bucky Barnes. You do _not _know the Winter Soldier."

"No. No, I guess not," Steve says evenly, because he doesn't know the Winter Soldier, and he doesn't want to argue with Natasha right now. But he thinks to himself that he may not know the Winter Soldier, but he does know that Bucky is still in there. He has to be. The Winter Soldier – _Bucky _– actively saved Steve's life, in direct disregard of his mission. Even tortured, brainwashed, and injured, Bucky dragged him out of the water when he could have just walked away and let Steve sink. "He could have taken the shot though."

"Steve…he's unstable right now. Highly unstable. He had only ever been taken out of cold storage out for very short periods of time before, has undergone repeated memory wipes, suffered a great deal of trau–"

"That's enough!" He nearly snarls it through the phone, so angry it takes him by surprise. He yanks himself back into line harshly, swearing and sighing to himself, rubbing his forehead with a hand. "I know what they did to him, Natasha. I read the file."

There is a pause before she speaks again, as if she's reaching for calm in much the same way Steve is. "Of course, Steve," she says smooth and coolly soothing. "My point is merely that we don't know how badly his ability to function may have been affected by his mental state. He is not –"

"The man I knew," Steve finishes shortly. He stares at the picture of Bucky on the table, a bitter, angry smile tightening his lips. "I know that, Natasha. But thank you for the _reminder_."

"I was going to say: he is not likely to last much longer. Assassins like him…they are not…programmed to function for long periods of time."

"What do you mean, not last much longer?" Steve's fingers tense around the phone and the case creaks warningly. Natasha sounds like she is shrugging; flippant and easy in her words, and as always it makes Steve a little sad for her that such topics are so familiar. This time it also makes him sick that they are talking about _Bucky._

"He's likely to become more and more erratic. His level of self-care is probably very basic – if he gets wounded he won't go to a hospital, of course, but unlike most fugitives he won't go even if infection sets in. He may not be eating well. He – he is designed to kill, not take care of himself, Steve. And combined with his…confused…mental state, he shouldn't be able to avoid you much longer. As long as one of the targets he seems to be taking out don't take _him_ out first." Silence falls, and Steve's mind races. This is potentially good, but also potentially very bad, because the thought of Bucky being 'taken out' is not one that Steve can afford to dwell on, and it's crowding out everything else in his head right now. He thinks of Bucky dying of an infection that could be cured easily. He wonders how much weight he's lost. But whether good or bad, it's indisputably horrifying, and Steve wants to scour his brain of the scenarios running rampant through it.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You read the files, Steve. It was all in there to see, plain as day." Natasha is apologetic, but Steve is furious and frantic with an urgent kind of fear now. He should have seen it. Why didn't he see it? Why did he put the pieces together and not come up with anything like that? It's simple; he read the files looking for _Bucky_ – for evidence of his friend, lost somewhere in the Winter Soldier – and he read the files horrified by what Bucky went through, as a friend. Natasha read the file and saw facts.

"I have to go," he lies to her, guilty and sick to his stomach, and it shows in his voice. "I'll be in touch."

Natasha sends him an email the next day. _'Alexei Petrikov,'_ it reads, along with an address in Moscow, and: _'Maybe you'll get there first.' _ Steve knows it means that she thinks this man will be next on Bucky's list of personal vengeance. And Natasha's best guess is more than Steve's working with right now; the way he's going it seems he'll never catch up with Bucky unless Bucky allows it. And right now Steve doesn't feel he can wait for that to happen. He's scared for Bucky. So he packs up his one, meagre bag of belongings and clears out of Germany.

* * *

><p>I crave feedback - please review :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea

Pt 2

Moscow is cold and beautiful, but Steve's accommodation is still some low-end dump, because he's not wasting good money on what for him is just a place to sack out for a few hours here and there, and sit around staring at a screen the rest of the time. And also because it's close to Petrikov's house; the man has come down in the world, and lives in a decidedly bad area of the city. He managed to find Alexei Petrikov easily, thanks to Natasha's emailed address, and the next two weeks are reconnaissance – hence the odd sleeping hours. Reconnaissance doesn't leave much time for sleep; it's important to identify all the possible variable people, and learn patterns and routines, and what the potential deviations from routine could most likely be. Although in Steve's case, he's not really watching Petrikov, as much as he is just waiting for Bucky.

But Steve read the dossier, and so he can't help watching Petrikov as though he really was his target. Petrikov; an old, frail man, who was one of the head scientists working on the Winter Soldier project throughout the latter half of the sixties. Petrikov, with a still-living wife and three grown children, who was determined to measure the Winter Soldier's limits of pain, endurance, strength, and more. Petrikov, who made the Winter Soldier hurt and bleed beyond anything he had experienced up until that point, and Steve wonders if Bucky _remembers_. Petrikov, who had noted in the file that in '67 the Winter Soldier had gotten confused part way through a mission. Had kept asking for his mother – she'd died of tuberculosis in '32. Had said, _'where's Steve?'_

Bucky had started to _remember_, and Petrikov had wiped it all away to nothing again, and Steve could kill the man for it. Bucky had been wiped many times – sometimes after each mission – but that was the one and only time he had ever remembered someone. Up until the small notation – one of the very last in the folder – that says, _'recognised target as familiar. Initiated total scrub. No apparent memory retention.'_ The signature is illegible. When Steve looks through the Bucky's folder, he is unnerved by how he reacts. He's unaccustomed to feeling such rage, such pure, driving hatred, and it feels _wrong_, like worms beneath his skin, and he understands why Natasha warned him – but he needed to know. Not knowing would have been a betrayal of Bucky, and Steve will be damned if he ever fails Bucky again.

So he commits what the Winter Soldier underwent to memory, and watches Petrikov's house – a full view handily provided by little S.H.I.E.L.D cameras that he's set up in unobtrusive places, the feed linking up to both a tablet and his phone. He's glued to the screen, searching for Bucky in every angle and frame, _waiting._ He doesn't eat enough, checks his tranq gun obsessively, and scripts his first meeting with Bucky in his head, over and over. He's acting like a girl fussing over her first date, he thinks one afternoon, lying in bed at the hotel a block over from Petrikov's house and trying to sleep, and it's ridiculous because Bucky's likelier to shoot him than kiss him. And then all Steve's brain can think about is kissing Bucky; and it's a familiar downward spiral through lust and shame and _disgust_ at himself, and then if he keeps going with this line of thought there'll be a temporary surrender to the lust before the intense guilt saturates him, and he swears to never do it again.

He could be a skinny little 5'5" Brooklyn kid again, because he feels exactly the same way about Bucky as that kid did, over seventy damn years ago. He loves him, all twisted up in confusion and a good dollop of shame – because even though he knows it's okay to be a homosexual now, old habit is hard to break. But he loves Bucky, despite the shame. Steve Rogers has _always_ loved Bucky Barnes. Best friends, just like brothers, and then puberty hit and he started to love him in another, new way too. Steve glances at the tablet on the bedside table and still sees nothing. The surveillance cameras have built-in detection software anyway; they'll spot Bucky if he doesn't. So Steve shuts his eyes, and thinks of kissing Bucky, guilt and shame in the back of his mind, old lessons telling him that this is _wrong_.

And in a shitty hotel room in Russia, Captain America palms his dick and bites his lip, and slow and dirty brings himself off thinking of the Winter Soldier's mouth hot and swollen ripe against his, tongue dipping and teasing, and his hand replacing Steve's on his dick, squeezing and sliding and slicked with his own spit. No – _no_, Steve thinks of _Bucky's_ mouth, and the way those sulky lips curve into a generous grin, and the sparkling eyes that got hard and shadowed beneath during the war, and the way he said Steve's name so soft and earnest when he was being serious, and the way he had _smelt_… And if the hand Steve imagines curling firm and greedy around his dick is metal, well, that's Bucky too.

It has to be. Because Steve can't let Bucky go again.

* * *

><p>He hears via Natasha that the Winter Soldier – their words, not his and he thinks in his head Bucky, Bucky – is heading toward Russia, and time begins to slowly wind down. It takes five days that seem to stretch on forever, before Steve just happens to see a medium-height figure in a hoodie appear on one of the street view cameras as he drinks his morning coffee, and there's something in the walk that's…familiar. He squints at the person. The hood is up, hiding his face, but a few strands of longish dark hair flutters outside the bounds of it in a way that makes him think of...and the boots – he knows those boots he's sure…<p>

And then the figure turns, smoothly sliding a gun from a holster into one gloved hand while the other pushes back the hood, and the world tips unbalanced, everything skewing wrong but _right_ because it's _Bucky_. Steve's breath shudders in and he stiffens in his chair, hand knocking his coffee and it floods the table and drips down on the floor. He ignores it, simply snatching up the tablet and staring at the man on the screen. _Bucky_. Hair brushing down to his shoulders and past now, straggled and lank and his eyes are worse than blank - they're _seething_ with pain. He's staring right at the camera. As if he's looking through it, at -

"Steve," he mouthes and -_ why would he say that?_ - and then he shoots out the tiny camera that Steve had hidden in the streetlight outside Petrikov's home, and the screen goes black. Steve drops the tablet to the table, uncaring of the coffee puddles it lands in.

_Shit_.

Steve barely stops to grab his shield before he's out the door of his hotel room, tearing down the hallway and _bursting _like a cannonball through the window at the end, tucking and rolling onto the street four stories down. It takes Steve eleven seconds that he counts under his breath to get to Petrikov's house. He stutters to a halt there on a patch of pavement where Bucky had stood just seconds before, and realises belatedly that he is in socks, grey workout pants, and a spaghetti stained white tee-shirt. He almost wants to laugh.

Not exactly his suit, but it'll have to do.

The door to Petrikov house is open, and Steve goes in quiet and careful; he almost wants to just leave Bucky to do what he needs to do, but he wants to watch his back. Just in case. Down a shabby hallway carpeted by a threadbare rug, following the sound of Bucky's voice speaking in what sounds like Russian, icy and brimming with hate. It's Bucky and yet it's not, and Steve can't help the shivers that go down his spine because it sounds so wrong to hear those words and that tone in Bucky's voice. He hefts the shield and edges into the doorway, looking into a lounge.

Bucky stands off to the left, stance strong and hair falling forward to hide his face, and Petrikov is on the floor on his knees in front of Bucky. Hands clasped together. Begging desperately. But it's not what Steve thought; it's not the scene of dubiously righteous vengeance he'd anticipated. Bucky's gun presses into a child's temple. A girl. She must be about six years old; old enough to be scared out of her wits. There are small puddles on the floor at her feet, and her pants legs are wet down the insides. A woman who must be her mother stands frozen in the corner of the lounge, face contorted, tears tracing her cheeks and Russian spilling in a hoarse whisper from her lips, hands clasped together as if in prayer.

Steve's stomach flips sickly, and he darts forward without thinking – arm flung out and shield fitted to it harmlessly, other hand empty and offered palm up like a sacrifice. "Bucky! _No!_" Because if he shoots this child in the head, in front of Steve…Steve can't even contemplate it without feeling like he is going to shake apart from the inside out. Bucky's metal hand dives into his hoodie, and rips out an Uzi, liquid-fast movements, his head snapping to Steve, hair flying around his face, and then back to Petrikov, begging on the floor. Bucky levels the second weapon at Steve's face, and his metal arm is perfectly steady but Steve can see his human hand is trembling slightly. Seeing that ever-steady snipers hand trembling rocks Steve to the core; Bucky must be in a bad way to be shaking like an old man.

His eyes flick to Steve for an assessing second, before apparently classifying him as less important than Petrikov. "Drop the shield." His voice is dispassionate and rough, slow as if he hasn't spoken English for too long, and Steve drops the shield without hesitation, holding both hands up a little, trying to communicate that he is not a threat.

"Please let the girl go. You're scaring her," he tells Bucky as calm as he can be. Bucky stares at him as though he doesn't comprehend the idea. His eyes are bruised beneath with sleeplessness, his skin pallid and clammy, those full lips Steve had fantasised about just days ago now chapped and pale. There is a fragility to the way he stands; dangerous still but brittle with it, not the same force he had been in DC – pure brutal _force_, as though he'd been invincible. Steve stares at him helplessly; at the hollowness to his cheeks and the sore at the corner of his mouth, the lank way his hair falls – it hurts to look at him. "The child. Don't hurt her, Bucky, pl–"

"Don't call me that!" Bucky snarls and his voice slurs and shakes, the gun pointed at Steve wavering in his grip as he vibrates with fury and _confusion_, pain soaking dark in his eyes. Steve jerks in a breath. He doesn't think it's a good sign that Bucky – the Winter Soldier – flinches from the name.

"Okay – Okay then. I won't. Just…please let the girl go."

"Why?" A dully curious voice, Bucky wetting his lips and cocking his head slightly as his eyes flick back from Petrikov to Steve. The gun nudges unintentionally firmer into the girl's temple and she whimpers, standing there in her pink puffy jacket and urine-wet jeans, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that looks as if it has been half wrenched out and a small bruise flowering on her cheek – Steve winces, horrified – and a gun at her head. "_Why?_" Bucky growls, and the girl's whimpering becomes a sob and Bucky's eyes flash with anger and bewilderment and _hurt_ and – "_Shut up_," he tells the child with no trace of empathy or compassion whatsoever, and Steve wants to cry as he stares at the Winter Soldier, and goddamnit, everyone else was _right_.

"It's not her fault, what he did to you. She – she shouldn't be punished for what he did to you. She's a child. Please. Don't do this." Steve begs calm and steady, because he doesn't want to set Bucky off, and the girl cries softly, in unison with her mother – who still stands transfixed in the corner although her whole body seems to strain toward her child – and Petrikov gives a constant stream of desperate, pleading Russian. Steve stares at Bucky. If he shoots the girl…Steve knows that he has killed children before as the Winter Soldier, but to read dispassionate files, and to witness his best friend murder a little girl in front of him, feel like very different things right now.

"Please. I know that you know it's not the right thing to do. I _know_. _Please._" Steve longs to say _'please, Buck,'_ – the nickname as natural on his tongue as breathing – but he fears using the name after Bucky's reaction to it will just make things worse. So instead he just falls silent and stares helplessly into the Winter Soldier's bruised, hurt-filled eyes, searching for something – _anything_ – of Bucky in them.

"I don't know anything about the right thing," Bucky says in a small, wounded voice, and then swings his arm and puts a bullet through Petrikov's head.

* * *

><p>The next few seconds move very fast. The girl's mother runs to her child and snatches her up, staggering terrified for the door, and Steve lunges forward, putting himself between Bucky and the two civilians. Bucky spins and the Uzi comes up as if on instinct, and Steve doesn't wait to see if he'll pull the trigger or not. He slams into Bucky, tackling him hard and sending them both flying back into the thin wall and crashing straight through it into a bedroom.<p>

Steve ends up on top of Bucky who lies on a pile of crumbling plaster and debris, both of them wedged up against the broken bed, and Bucky gasping and whining below him like an animal, dazed and hurting. The Uzi is lost somewhere in their mad tumble and roll, but Bucky still has the pistol in his human hand, Steve is pretty sure. Bucky struggles under Steve, trying to get out, but it's panicked and ineffective. His metal arm is wedged under the bed, which has fallen on it, and Bucky's chest heaves under Steve and his eyes are wide blue-green like the sea and bloodshot to hell, his tongue running over his lips as he thrashes against the hands Steve pins to his shoulders.

Steve stares at him. Bucky right there, right here, in his hands, and there's a feeling swelling in his chest that is choking him, it's so _much_. "_Buck…_"

Bucky _snarls_, teeth baring and nose crinkling, eyes narrowed and human arm rising and Steve can see the pistol in his hand and he cracks his head forward into Bucky's nose with a silent apology. He hasn't come this far just to fail. But it hurts to feel the _crack_ of Bucky's nose and see the blood come leaking out, shockingly dark on his pale skin. It hurts when Bucky grunts in pain. Steve's forearm lashes out and knocks Bucky's human arm down and away, so the pistol – still clutched in Bucky's white-knuckled hand – is pointing away from them both when Bucky reflexively pulls the trigger. Bucky _screams_ at him, spitting out words in Russian that Steve doesn't understand in the slightest. "остановить меня так называть! Я не он!" Bucky's face clouds in confusion and then clears sharp and icy, and this time when he speaks it is in English: "_Stop calling me that!_"

"It's your name!" They're grappling on the floor, gasping and panting and _furious,_ and either one of them should have badly injured the other by now, if they'd been trying to, but Steve hasn't been, and Bucky… Well, maybe everyone else hadn't been right after all. "James…Buchanan…Barnes…"

"_Stop!_" Bucky jerks and _wrenches _from his left side with the metal arm, and the bed goes flipping up into the air and crashing down again, as if it weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. "_Stop it!_" Freed, Bucky's arm rolls forward at the shoulder before jerking back again into place, and the arm makes a whirring sound, fingers flexing against Steve's waist. Steve swears internally, but just keeps his eyes fixed to Bucky's.

"It's who you are, Buck," he says gently, and Bucky's face screws up, and his breath shudders out on a sob. He flips under Steve like an eel and gets his legs up somehow, booting Steve _hard_ and shoving with his metal arm. Steve goes flying across the room just like the damn bed, making a fair dent in an undamaged section of wall when he hits. He scrambles up to his feet, and Bucky's got the pistol pointed at Steve's head, backed up against the wall opposite Steve. They face off across the room, silent except for their rasping breaths. The blood from Bucky's nose drips sluggish and dark off his chin onto the floor.

"Codename: Winter Soldier," Bucky says thickly, and his hand is _shaking_, he is shaking, all over, slumping back against the wall, his metal hand pressing to his abdomen, hunching in on himself as if a wound is paining him. Steve shakes his head, because Bucky's remembered before, and he can remember again – if he isn't already beginning to now, despite his denials. Bucky whimpers and jabs the gun at Steve again, and Steve wonders if he should bring Bucky down now – he can do it; the state Bucky's in, he's no real threat, even with the gun – or if he should try to talk him down gentle.

"I know." He goes for gentle, his voice soothing and easy. "I read the dossier, Buck."

Bucky flinches as if Steve has struck him, and his eyes are pure _Bucky_ and pure horror, and his throat bobs as he swallows convulsively. He's dry and scratchy when he speaks, voice cracking and breaking to pieces. "Steve. _No._" As if Steve reading the file and knowing the contents is more than Bucky can bear, and Steve's heart aches for the man huddled against the wall opposite. Bucky slowly sinks down to a crouch, wall bracing him, face dead white except for the blood, and those bloodshot sea-green eyes that belong to _Bucky_ and not the Winter Soldier. "I am not _him_." Bucky's still holding up the gun, but its wobbling now, dropping and raising as his muscles start to tire. He must be hurt badly, somewhere under those clothes, Steve thinks, for him to be like this. But despite that Steve is feeling hope, scorching hot in him and radiating clean like hot summer days in Brooklyn, when they were young and Bucky's grin was brighter than anything.

"I know, Bucky."

"No," Bucky says, shaking his head, mouth tipping up into an odd little smile, human hand dropping to the ground – still holding the gun – as he crouches there. "No, you really don't." And then the smile is gone and Bucky blinks at Steve. "I can't be him. He would never…"

The Winter Soldier stares at Steve, and all Steve can see is Bucky, and he is rooted to the floor like he's paralysed, because _no_. "I'm a monster," Bucky whispers in a cracked voice, eyes sliding from Steve's to the floor. Bucky's lips press and fold together, frightened and sad, and Steve still knows him well enough after everything to know when Bucky makes the decision; to know the little not-smile twist his mouth gets. "I'm the Winter Soldier."

"Bucky…" Steve prepares himself to have to shift away for a shot – prepares himself for the pain, because Bucky will likely clip him – thinking that he _knows_, but he _doesn't._ Bucky doesn't shoot him. Steve was _wrong. _

"Я сожалею." Bucky drops his head back against the wall like a surrender, and his eyes close as he lifts the gun and shoves the muzzle into his own mouth.

Steve is frozen; like being under the ice again, the desperate cold soaking through him, agony. Unbearable. Helpless. "_Please._" And Steve means it like he's never meant anything before, desperation grinding in his body, the need to _stop this_ surging like an ocean under his skin. "Please Buck, don't. _I need you._ Don't leave me again. I can't – can't lose you again. Not like the train. Not _again_." Steve's voice breaks, and there are tears on his face he thinks, but nothing matters except the crumpled figure with the gun in his mouth and his shaking finger on the trigger. Bucky flutters his eyes open, and Steve wants to resurrect and murder every single damned person who put that horror behind Bucky's eyes. And he hates himself a little bit too, when he says, "Don't you _dare _do this to me. _Bucky._ Bucky, _don't do this to me._ _Please._"

Bucky makes a horrible, gargling sound around the gun, and he _shakes_ as if he is trying to fight against what Steve has said, but can't. Thank god,he_ can't_. The muzzle of the gun is gleaming with bloodied saliva as Bucky draws it from between his cracked, pale lips, and drops his hand to the ground. His mouth shapes and twists wordlessly and bitter as though he is trying to speak, and then he lets his head loll forward, saying nothing. Like a broken doll as Steve kneels down beside him and carefully uncurls Bucky's fingers from around the gun, replacing the gun with his own hand – folding it warm around Bucky's cold one.

"It's okay, Bucky. It's okay. I'm – I'm going to help you. Everything is going to be – everything is going to get better. I promise. Scout's honour." Steve smiles a little, other hand very carefully coming up to push Bucky's hair back from his face, so that he can see Bucky's expression. Bucky flinches as if he expects pain, but allows Steve to tuck his hair behind one ear with clumsy little motions, just sitting and breathing with his hand slack in Steve's. It's as if he just…isn't there anymore, his eyes gone empty. It worries Steve.

"Buck?"

Bucky shuts his eyes and doesn't speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea

Pt 3

"How long has he been non-responsive?"

"I – I don't know…half an hour, maybe?" Steve casts a worried eye over at Bucky, who sits motionless and gone behind the eyes on the edge of the hotel bed. He's like a statue except for the breathing, and Steve doesn't know what the hell he's going to do now if Bucky keeps it up – they need to move on from here, really, back to the US where they can try to get Bucky help to undo the brainwashing, maybe. But it was hard enough getting Bucky _here_ let alone out of the country without a passport. Steve needs to know what is happening in Bucky's head, to have some idea if this is more likely to be a natural response, or something deliberately placed in Bucky's brain by Hydra to shut him down. And he doesn't want to call Natasha because he knows she won't approve of how he's keeping Bucky – unbound and _dangerous_, in her opinion.

So Steve had called Banner; the only person he trusts right now who knows anything at all about medicine and biology, and all those kinds of things that Steve doesn't understand.

"It could be just the emotional trauma. He may have gone into a disassociative state, to try to protect his mind from the intense mental toll of the situation. Or possibly he's beginning to remember more, and it's causing him to be overwhelmed by the memories, and retreat from reality? Or it could be physical shock, of course. You said he's not injured?" They talk while Steve watches Bucky intently, drinking in every last battered inch of him. Bucky is alive, with Steve, and not trying to kill him – this has to be considered progress, Steve thinks, his gaze never drifting from Bucky's slumped figure.

Ten minutes on the phone with Banner, and Steve is marginally reassured, and has an immediate plan at least. Shower Bucky, treat any wounds as best Steve can, feed him, and put him to bed. It seems so simple in his head; far less so in reality. He tells Bucky what he's going to do, and asks if that's all right, but Bucky doesn't show any sign of even hearing him. When he presses his thumb to Bucky's chin to draw his lip down slightly and have a look at the sore at the corner of his mouth, Bucky opens his mouth wide. Obediently, teeth bared and eyes terrified, dragging in frantic, ragged breaths through his nose, shoulders heaving.

Steve remembers then the descriptions of the memory wipes in the dossier, and realises Bucky's opening his mouth for the rubber shock guard. That he's expecting the pain of having his brain scoured raw and blank by the machine Steve has seen pictures of. Steve jerks back from Bucky as though he's been burnt, and once Steve's touch leaves his skin, Bucky closes his mouth with a click of teeth. Steve stares at Bucky, panicking inwardly, because it suddenly seems like anything he does is potentially going to remind Bucky of _something_ terrible that Hydra inflicted on him. He has never been so angry.

"It's – it's…" Steve searches for a way to reassure Bucky, but there isn't one. There are no words that Bucky can trust. "It's gonna be okay, pal," he says at last, voice saturated with the kind of casual fondness Bucky had spoken to Steve with, when they were younger. Bucky looks up at him, blinking owlishly, words hovering on his lips that he doesn't spill. Steve smiles at him, small and strained. "Now let's get you into the shower, huh?" Bucky shakes and hyperventilates but doesn't resist when Steve awkwardly strips him down to naked, scarred flesh. Bucky is far too thin – half-starved and filthy, and Steve thinks of Natasha's words. Bucky clearly hasn't been taking care of himself; he looks like a POW. He stands perfectly stock-still except for the trembling as Steve eyes his naked body quickly for injuries; every muscle in that thin form drawn tight, Bucky seemingly bracing himself for the pain he thinks is coming – Steve can see the expectation of it on his face.

He lets Steve lead him like a lamb, with stiff, halting steps. He walks like a weapon that's been broken, not a person at all. The bathroom door clicks shut behind them when Steve nudges it with his foot, and Bucky's eyes flutter at the sound – he jerks beneath Steve's gentle grasp on his shoulder, and his hand reaches for a weapon that isn't there. He's panicked when his hand touches only the bare skin of his hip, and his eyes turn terrified and lost on Steve, searching for answers. Steve grabs his hand, and squeezes. "It's okay. It was just the door. I just shut the door. Okay? You're safe." Bucky stares at him empty and bewildered, like a child; the fear seeping away slowly and replaced by nothing. Nothing at all. He doesn't turn violent though, which is something Steve is on full alert for, and to be honest, _expects_. Despite himself, Steve wonders if Bucky will be this empty, pliable automaton forever. If this is all that's left of James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve climbs fully-clothed into the shower first, and gets the water just right, while Bucky stands against the wall with hunched shoulders and watches him with a dull sort of suspicion. Steve has noticed the way he doesn't even bother to cover himself for modesty's sake, and it's not because he's comfortable around Steve like they all were in their Howling Commando days, when seeing each other in various states of nudity was pretty well unavoidable sometimes. It's because only people are modest, and Bucky obviously doesn't consider himself a person. "Come on." Steve beckons him into the shower, and Bucky stares at Steve, and then the shower, and shakes his head – a small, frightened little gesture. It takes fifteen minutes to talk Bucky into the shower, and when he finally lets Steve pull him in – holding both Bucky's wrists and tugging gently – his eyes are wide and he looks more terrified child than assassin.

Then Steve shifts them, and the spray hits Bucky's shoulders and back – it's good water pressure, and hot enough to have filled the small bathroom with billows of steam – and a shocked, blissful moan drags out of Bucky's throat. He sags forward into Steve for a second, forehead knocking against Steve's shoulder, and his breath is hard and ragged, his hands clutching at Steve's arms before he staggers upright under the water again, metal hand reaching out to one side and bracing against the shower wall. Bucky's lips part as he sucks in a long breath, and his eyes are starry-dazed. Steve hovers, worried Bucky's going to fall, or freak out, but he just shifts – muscles sliding brutally elegant beneath his scarred skin – and puts his head beneath the stream of water. It saturates his long, matted tangles of hair, plastering it flat to his skull, and draws trails through old blood and dirt on his face.

A waterfall running over Bucky's face and off his chin, droplets sparkling heavy in his eyelashes as he blinks at Steve, little sprays of water pushed out by his breath as it runs over his lips in a flood, and he says, "Steve. Steve it's so _hot_," in a wondering voice. "_The water's hot_."

"D-do you like it?" Steve asks half-strangled with a ridiculous, buoyant, choking happiness at hearing Bucky speak. It's a stupid question because he already knows the answer, but it's a _safe_ question precisely because of that. And one corner of Bucky's mouth slips up in a funny little smile, and he nods once.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I don't remember when… It's always so _cold…_" Bucky's odd smile fades, and there's something in his eyes that looks like ice and dead things. He's silent again after that, but he allows Steve to wash his hair with hotel shampoo. Steve tries not to get shampoo in Bucky's eyes but fails, and it makes him want to go find somewhere to sit down quietly and cry when Bucky doesn't even _try_ to wipe away the bubbles that make his left eye bloodshot and red-rimmed, just stands there blinking painfully until Steve realises. It's only something little, but it's so representative of everything Hydra has taken away from Bucky that it breaks Steve, something in his chest twisting and cracking. He turns away from Bucky, eyes watering fiercely, and has to breathe a moment before he trusts himself to speak.

"You know how to use the flannel then?" Steve checks, because he'd needed to demonstrate that to Bucky, who has probably only ever been perfunctorily cleansed by hands other than his own, and that just makes the pain in Steve's chest _worse._ Bucky meets Steve's eyes as he rubs the bar of soap on the flannel until it soaps up, and then rubs the flannel in a firm sweep across his abdomen. Steve is guiltily glad that he feels too horrified and sickened by what has been done to Bucky to be aroused – because if not for that, he _would_ be. And it feels like taking advantage, to look at Bucky and want him like that. Wrong. Steve staggers out of the shower then, sopping wet and wanting to come apart. "Good. You…just wash yourself. I'm going to – to get some dry clothes on, and find you something to wear too, all right?"

Bucky stares at him blankly, the cloth roaming absently over his body, and then nods once. "Don't go anywhere," Steve adds with a smile that feels like glass on his lips. He dresses fast, leaving the door to the bathroom open, and then sits down at the table at an angle where he can see Bucky's shape through the steam. He watches Bucky shift and move beneath the water through the steam – dark, wet hair, glimpses of pale, scarred flesh, and the silver glint of the arm – and wipes away his tears with the back of his hand. Bucky. Bucky – standing in his shower nearly catatonic but _alive,_ and so far at least, not showing any desire to complete his mission and take Steve out. Steve doesn't know what to do. It feels utterly surreal.

Bucky stays in the shower until the water goes cold.

He dresses himself in the sweatpants and dark blue tee-shirt Steve gives him, running his human hand over the soft fabric curiously, movements slow but elegant and sure. The clothes hang off him – he's only four or five inches shorter than Steve, but he's skinny as heck. Bucky won't let Steve dry his hair properly, or comb the tangles out of it, and it hangs in snarls, dripping wet on his shoulders. He eats most of the over-priced food in the cheap little hotel room fridge and cupboard – snack bars and cereal mostly – taking huge bites and chewing fast, like an animal, watching Steve intently from behind his hair. When Steve suggests they try to sleep, meaning really that he wants _Bucky_ to sleep, Bucky crouches down in a corner of the room facing the door instead of taking the bed as Steve suggests. Steve winces, but isn't surprised. This is something Bucky had done sometimes during the war – after his capture ad time with Zola, at least; Steve can't speak to how he was before.

"What're you doing, Bu– …pal?"

"I need a weapon," Bucky says barely audible and robotic, eyes on the door.

"I can't give you one. You understand that, right?"

Bucky wraps his arms around his knees, and pillows his cheek on them, looking up at Steve with sea-hazed eyes. He looks so young, and nearly sweet but for the blankness saturating him. "I won't kill you, Steve."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Steve says grimly, once he's choked down the lump of emotion in his throat.

Bucky says nothing to that, just repeats that he needs a weapon. Over and over, in a soft voice that slowly becomes more insistent and frantic. Steve gives him the tranq gun in the end, and Bucky accepts that compromise with a grudging, sullen little expression that seems _human_, and settles in under the blanket Steve drapes around him. He watches the door nearly unblinkingly, while Steve sits on the bed and watches _him_ while researching the internet for information on PTSD, as has been his habit lately. As always, he finds little that he thinks he could use successfully to help Bucky; everything is so modern and confusing and Steve doesn't understand it.

* * *

><p>Bucky finally nods off at around 3am. The tranq gun stays clutched in his metal hand and his breath comes just as silent as before, but Steve sees how his eyes slip shut and the tension melts from his body. Steve follows him into sleep – he can't stay awake for ever, and if Bucky wants to kill Steve, or leave while he sleeps, then…so be it. Steve dreams of the train and the gorge, and the way Bucky screamed as he'd fell, and wakes feeling sick to his stomach and exhausted in a way that sleep can't fix.<p>

Bucky sleeps on like the dead, still a huddled ball in the corner with the tranquiliser gun in hand, and Steve goes shopping after half an hour of agonising over whether he can leave Bucky alone. He leaves the do not disturb sign hung on the outside of the hotel room door, and a note for Bucky pinned to the inside of the door, but he's not sure Bucky will notice the note, or be able to read it in his current state.

When he gets back after an hour with arms full of groceries, Bucky is nowhere to be seen, and Steve's stomach sinks like lead. He searches the hotel room just in case, and comes crotch-to-muzzle with a gun when he opens the wardrobe door. Bucky is curled up on the floor, wide awake and staring at Steve with huge eyes as he points the gun unwaveringly at Steve. The note is clutched slightly crumpled in his hand, and the gun is not the tranq gun Steve left him with, but one Steve had in a locked case under the bed.

"You left," Bucky says accusingly, gun shifting up to fix on Steve's chest. Steve stays very still, not wanting to startle the other man, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I left a note for you, though. I see you found it. And I brought back food." He pauses. Smiles at Bucky hopefully. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm…hungry," Bucky says as though he's trying the words out, as if it's a question and not an answer. A little crinkle draws between his brows.

"Have you ever had scrambled eggs?" Steve isn't much of a cook, but scrambled eggs is something he's always been capable of. He remembers making it for Bucky on the mornings after they'd gone out drinking and dancing – Steve going home at midnight by himself if Bucky had a girl that seemed amenable to more than just a dance, while Bucky staggered in the door with kiss-stained mouth and unbuttoned jacket nearer dawn. And Steve would make Bucky scrambled eggs the next morning, while he snored exhausted and peaceful on the couch. The memory is sharp as a photograph in Steve's mind. Bucky frowns.

"I don't remember." His eyes are feverishly bright and glassy as he stares up at Steve. "But I remember _you_. Your – your name, and – you were important to him. To – to _me_." Bucky lowers the gun and squints at Steve, face all twisting as he concentrates on whatever threads of memory trail loose and ragged in his mind. "But I can't remember _why_. I can't…can't…" Bucky drops his head and drags at his hair in frustration, pained growls escaping his gritted teeth. "There's – there's _nothing there._"

"Hey…hey now, it's all right. You don't have to remember everything all at once. 'Specially not before you've even had breakfast." Steve grins weakly and slowly crouches down in front of Bucky, his hand folding over Bucky's human one, which is dragging at his hair while he still holds the gun, safety off. It makes Steve feel very, very nervous – the breath rattles out of him and his shoulders sag in relief when he finally untangles the gun from Bucky's cold fingers without incident. "Come on. I'll make you some of those eggs."

Bucky refuses to move, fingers going back to his hair, tugging and pulling until threads snag and yank out of his scalp. It's as if Steve isn't even there any more. Grief settles over Steve cold and suffocating as Bucky huddles in on himself, muttering broken fragments and ragged pleas in half a dozen different languages, fists clutching in tangles of hair.

"Okay. Okay. You can…eat in here, I guess."

And Bucky does – devouring a bowl of scrambled eggs and eight pieces of toast, scooping up the egg with his hands even though Steve gives him a fork. Steve sits cross-legged in the doorway, talking quietly – as if to himself – about mornings like these that happened just a handful of years ago and over seven decades ago at once. Memories taken carefully out and examined in every detail – they are tarnished a little by what's gone between, but still bright and golden. Steve finds himself smiling as he talks. Bucky listens although he doesn't say a word – Steve can tell he's paying attention from the tilt to his head and the frown of concentration settled on his face. When he's finished eating, Bucky curls up into the corner of the wardrobe and wraps his arms around himself, head resting against the wall and eyes sleepy on Steve. Like a child listening to a bedtime story. So Steve keeps talking.

"…ate canned food for a week. In the end I told you to just go back to your pa's, because a help you were _not_." Steve smiles sadly as he remembers the last few weeks of his mother's life. Bucky had been about the only thing in Steve's life that had kept him from sinking into despair as he'd watched his ma slip away. "I appreciated the thought, though."

"…every single double date we went on, ended up with you having two girls on your arms. I don't know how you did it, Bu– sorry…" Steve says as Bucky shrinks down on himself, expression darkening and mouth opening to protest.

"Don't _call_ me that," he snarls, wretched and dangerous, and Steve agrees amicably, apologizing again. And the stories go on, until Steve's starting to lose his voice, and his butt is going numb.

"…so drunk you couldn't find the spare key. So rather than head home and face your pa's wrath, you slept on the doormat. Do you remember? Mrs Elmsley from two doors down found you there in the morning, and thought you were a vagrant. She –"

Bucky laughs, suddenly, and his face lights up behind the tangles of hair. "She hit me with a baguette." He grins at Steve, so bright, and Steve's heart swells until it feels like its three sizes too big. "With a… _буханка__хлеба_, старая карга." Bucky slides from English to Russian without even seeming to notice, until he sees Steve's uncomprehending face and his grin fades. "Steve." Bucky stares at him like he's seeing a ghost, his features drawn stark in horror and fear. "_Steve_." His voice cracks and grates, and tears well up in his eyes. "What have they _done _to me?"

"Hey, hey it's okay…" Steve reaches out to Bucky – too fast, _too damn fast_, he realises later, but he's only thinking about reassurance, about stopping the panic seething up in Bucky's eyes before it can swallow him up whole. "Bucky, it's –" His hand closes over Bucky's human wrist, and then suddenly there's a metal hand clamping cold around Steve's throat and a Bucky-shaped mass of muscle and metal slamming into Steve, knocking him flat on his back onto the floor. Bucky scrambles atop Steve with his knees bracketing Steve's hips and his weight pinning him, and strikes down hard with his human hand as his metal hand crushes around Steve's throat. Steve blocks the punch, grabbing Bucky's fist and squeezing until Bucky grunts in pain and smacks his forehead down into Steve's nose. Steve gasps at the sharp, digging hurt – only getting wisps of oxygen through the stranglehold Bucky has on him – and twists under Bucky, trying to dislodge him. Bucky's heavier than he looks though, and Steve is hindered by his hold on Bucky's hands, trying to limit their damage.

But then Steve's finally surging up and over and reversing their positions; he can barely breathe though, still, and even though he's dragging at Bucky's metal hand for all he's worth he can't get Bucky's grip off altogether. And if he can't, then Steve's neck is going to come out the loser. He's straining to speak to try to get through to Bucky and calm him down, but all he can get out past Bucky's grip on his throat are hoarse little panting sounds and frantic whoops for air. Steve realises he doesn't have much choice when his vision starts to grey out, bright spots sparking in places; he doesn't want to, but he lets go of Bucky's hand around his throat. Lets go and nearly passes out beneath the clamp of Bucky's fingers. A strangled gasp, and then Steve clocks Bucky sharply on the jaw, not holding back at all - throwing all his strength behind the blow with a silent apology.

Bucky's metal hand goes limp as his head snaps up and to the side, and his eyes glaze over; half-shut and fluttering blindly. Steve pulls Bucky's hand away from his throat and drags in a long, shuddering lungful of air. He doesn't roll off Bucky straight away, but takes Bucky's wrists in his left hand and pins them above Bucky's head instead. It won't hold Bucky for long, should he fight, but it will at least slow him down. Although it means Steve has to lean in closer to Bucky than he's entirely comfortable with. Bucky moans then, lips parting and eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks - Steve has just long enough to notice the effect Bucky has on him, even half-starved and wrecked - and then Bucky's blinking into awareness again but lying totally still, eyes wide as he looks up at Steve. He looks terrified, which is a step better than murderous but makes Steve feel sick to his stomach. He hates having Bucky look at him like this. Like Steve is going to hurt Bucky. Like _Bucky_ wants to hurt Bucky.

"Y-you all right?" Steve rasps, and there is a long, long pause before Bucky nods once, like a marionette on strings. Steve doesn't believe him. "You're shaking." He slides off Bucky, letting go of his wrists. "It's okay, B- pal. I'm sorry – I shouldn't have grabbed at you like that. Stupid of me." Steve sits back on his heels, watching Bucky anxiously as he scrambles up into a sitting position and pulls his hands in toward his chest, staring at them with misery on his face.

"I used to protect you…" he whispers, and his eyes are bleak. Steve wants to drag Bucky into a hug and squeeze the life half out of him, and cry, and rage, because this is too painful for words and he can't do it. Instead he very slowly reaches out a hand to Bucky, palm up, as though he's trying to soothe a skittish dog. There's a lump in his throat that makes it hard to speak, as he stares at Bucky hunched there in front of him, all bewildered, crumpled guilt.

"Yeah. You protected me, and you did – did an amazing job, pal. But now you need to let me protect you. Let me help you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend," Steve says, voice breaking. _You're my best friend and I love you_. Bucky just stares at Steve with wounded eyes, before looking down into his lap at his hands.

"How can I be your best friend?" he whispers, empty words that echo in Steve's ears. His hand whirrs as he makes a fist, and then splays metal fingers open again, watching them as they fold and unfold. "I don't even know who I am."

* * *

><p>Bucky doesn't speak for four days. He eats, and sleeps – but thank god doesn't relieve himself – in the hotel room wardrobe. He listens to Steve but doesn't answer. He is silent and still, and Steve goes without sleep in order to watch him nearly constantly. Steve's worn to a shred and wrung out past all endurance, but he thinks of a spit-slicked muzzle jammed rough between Bucky's teeth, and forces himself to stay awake. Bucky needs him.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading - I hope you're enjoying it so far!<p>

Liss xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **A shorter, bridging sort of chapter, but hopefully still enjoyable, with plenty of feels.

* * *

><p><span>you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea<span>

Pt 4

On the fifth day Steve jerks awake from a doze – sprawled on the hard floor in front of the wardrobe, a blanket from the bed tucked around him like a cocoon. _Bucky_, he thinks, smiling sad and drowsy at the thought of Bucky thinking to fetch a blanket and cover Steve up, with gentle hands and lost eyes. Caring and not remembering why. Then; _Bucky_, he thinks with a shot of terror, and, _I fell asleep, _and rolls to face the wardrobe – flinging the blanket off and sitting upright. His eyes land on Bucky, slouched in the corner of the wardrobe and watching Steve with hooded eyes. His hair falls over his face in a lank tangle, and there is a knife in his hand.

His eyes are blank behind the straggles of hair hanging forward around his face and his mouth is slack; Steve can tell even in his bleary, still only half-awake state that Bucky isn't in the room anymore. He's gone behind the eyes – lost in a memory; Steve is guessing, of Hydra's making. Bucky's knuckles whiten as his hand tightens around the knife handle, and his lips flatten, and Steve can see panic flaring deep in his eyes. Something in another language that Steve doesn't recognise murmurs and whispers from Bucky's lips, something that sounds like desperation and pleading, fear Steve's gentle and coaxing when he speaks, but it doesn't get through to Bucky, who stares past Steve's shoulder with an animal kind of misery in his eyes. Trying to get the knife away from Bucky results in a light cut to Bucky's cheek that streaks thin and red from under his eye to his ear, and a deep slash to Steve's hand that bleeds thick and red and leaves Bucky stricken with guilt.

"Just kill me," Bucky says afterwards, voice thick and halting but sanity in his eyes, and Steve fumbles the bandage he's found to wrap his hand in, dropping it to the floor. It bounces and unravels, landing in front of Bucky. The wound in Steve's hand is deep – the blade skittering over small bones and nicking at tendons – but by tomorrow it should be mostly healed, courtesy of the serum. He forgets it now, and the bandage, and stares at Bucky wide-eyed and horrified.

"No," he says and it is hoarse and desperate, and full of revulsion at the idea. "Bucky, no. _Never._" Bucky goes stiff at Steve's slip in using his name, but he doesn't lash out. Steve supposes tiredly that there has been enough of that already.

"Don't call me that," Bucky says instead, like a broken record, and Steve nods dully. "I'm sorry," Bucky says then, and shuffles forward a little. "I don't want to hurt you, Steve. But I…I'm not me. I'm not…anything." With a little twist of his lips, Bucky looks down and away, eyes shuttering.

"That's not true!" Steve protests, and Bucky doesn't answer, lips sealing together. Instead he reaches cautiously out and takes Steve's injured hand into his two – metal cold and smooth, and flesh hand feverish hot and clammy. There's a careful reverence in the way he bandages Steve's hand, and an odd clumsiness too, teeth denting into his lower lip and eyebrows drawing together in concentration. "You're…everything, Bu– pal. You're everything to me."

"You don't even know if there's anything left of who I was," Bucky says, his human fingers carefully winding the bandage snugly around Steve's hand, while Bucky cradles it in his metal one. The bandage is soft and rough at once, and so are Bucky's fingers. There's a mesmerising tenderness to the way he touches Steve's hand, which should be accompanied by warmth, and intimate smiles, and perhaps gentle open-mouthed kisses. But the Bucky in front of Steve knows nothing of these things. His voice is a dead thing, and his eyes are muddled pain. "You don't know _anything_."

"I –"

"I wish you'd killed me, on the helicarrier. I wish you'd snapped my goddamn neck and then none – none of _this_ would have – I don't – I_ can't_…" Bucky's hands stutter into stillness, and his fingers dig at Steve's hand as he squeezes without seeming to notice, the wound beneath the bandaging stinging sharp and raw. Bucky snaps his eyes to meet Steve's and they are wet and bleak. "You should have _killed_ me." And Steve has nothing to say to that, only tears that prick hot behind his own eyes, and a hollow ache in his chest that grows with each passing day.

* * *

><p>The next day Steve puts Bucky under with a tranquiliser. He gets Bucky's dull, passive permission to inject the small vial's contents, but that really doesn't make Steve feel better, considering what Bucky had let Hydra do to him. Torture and conditioning could conceivably have Bucky nodding yes to <em>anything<em> that someone wanted to do to him no matter how awful, and passively suffering through it like an automaton. Sometimes he seems no more than a living doll. Steve feels like he's betraying Bucky as he carefully tucks his now-unconscious body under the blankets that line the wardrobe, but he doesn't have much choice. They need food, and Steve can't trust Bucky to be alone and fully conscious for the several hours it might take to go shopping.

When Steve gets back he sits with Bucky until he wakes, carding his fingers gently through Bucky's hair, teasing out the tangles and watching Bucky breathe slow through parted lips.

* * *

><p>The only way for Steve to feel comfortable getting any sleep is if Bucky is also sleeping, or otherwise incapacitated. He starts handcuffing them together so Bucky at least can't slip away to find a weapon. He sleeps lightly, waiting for the crush of a metal hand around his throat, but it never comes. Once Steve wakes from a doze to Bucky lying nose to nose with him, cross-eyed and concentrating very hard, his hand all curled awkward up with Steve's making a spidery interlacing of cool metal fingers and warm human ones. "We slept together when the air was smoke and heavy with damp, and the cold bled deep in my bones," Bucky whispers as Steve stifles the instinct to jerk back a little, blinking into Bucky's sea-foam eyes instead. "You were smaller and you wouldn't stop coughing, even with all the blankets on the bed, and I was scared because you were…" Bucky pauses and those bright eyes cast down, darkening as he frowns and struggles to remember. "You were…important to me."<p>

_Were important_. Steve's insides twist and ache with grief that is selfish and unselfish both.

"After my ma died, you spent more nights at my house than your own in the middle of the winters," Steve whispers back, forcing a smile to his lips, and resisting the urge to trace the thumb of his free hand down the lines of Bucky's face. He can feel Bucky's breath hot on his face – the scent of the tinned tomato soup they had for dinner. "You always worried that the house was too cold and draughty. You'd crawl into bed with me to keep me warm." Steve's smile grows into something unforced; sad but _real_, and the memories are sharp and crisp-clear in his mind. The scent of wood smoke and the feel of Bucky jammed up against him in the bed that used to be Steve's ma's, Bucky all elbows and knees and sleepy banter that was teasing and a little worried at once. Talking about girls and work and the war, while all Steve could think about was how good Bucky smelt, and how _warm_ he was, and how much Steve wanted to just _touch _him in ways that he could never do. "I don't know if it ever helped stop me from getting sick, but I appreciated the company. I got real lonely after my ma passed, and having you there made things a little more cheerful. You ended up moving in, in the end."

"Mmph. Tha's nice..." Bucky murmurs drowsily, eyes slipping shut, and Steve puzzles over the non-sequitur for a split second before he realises with a shock that he's started idly caressing Bucky's face, despite his determination not to. And _caressing_ is the only word for it. Thumb dragging from Bucky's forehead, down his temple and along the curve of his cheek and jaw, down to the jut of chin, thumb resting just below his lower lip, before starting the upward journey again. Steve freezes with his thumb at Bucky's temple, and Bucky blinks his eyes open after a few seconds pass.

"Steve?" he asks confusedly, handcuffed hand squeezing Steve's, and he sounds so much more like himself that Steve's heart skips a beat. And it's _wrong _for Steve to be taking advantage of Bucky like this by pretending – but Bucky is so soothed by the gentle, outwardly innocent little motion, that Steve can't bring himself to stop, no matter how inappropriate his own motivations behind doing it might be. Bucky hasn't seemed this peaceful in days. In years, decades, since the fall from the train. Steve doesn't know.

"Sorry," Steve apologises quietly, and takes a deep, steadying breath before beginning again. Thumb joined by the touch of two fingers; sweeping from the forehead down, detouring slightly to scrape his fingernails lightly over Bucky's scalp along the edges of his hairline, prompting a contented hum almost like a purr as Bucky's eyes close again, and an odd little smile drags at the edges of his lips. Bucky falls asleep like that; body curling towards Steve, arching into his touch, and he is all elbows and knees.

And Steve drapes an arm over the sleeping man, pretending that they are young again in a damp house in a Brooklyn winter, Steve still grieving his ma but taking comfort in Bucky. He sighs soft, a sound that Bucky echoes, they unconsciously shifting closer together, and then Steve slips into sleep by slow degrees.

He dreams of falling.

* * *

><p>Days pass. Steve struggles with the art of story-telling in the silent hotel room. Bucky makes an unreliable audience. Sometimes when he's docile, he lays his head in Steve's lap, and allows – <em>makes<em> – Steve comb the tangles out of his dark hair with his fingers. It leaves them both calmer. Steve still feels weird about it though.

* * *

><p>Five hours after reminiscing with Steve about a particularly bad double date they'd had shortly after Bucky had enlisted, Bucky wakes screaming – violent in his panic, trapped inside the nightmare that Hydra inflicted upon him. And Steve can do nothing but try to limit the damage that Bucky causes to himself and Steve. It's as if the peaceful moments never happen. They're erased by fear – obliterated by the evil that Zola stuffed and stitched beneath Bucky's skin, stricken out through the way he burnt at Bucky's brain, and trained him with pain until he lost all of himself. And every time Bucky dreams of it all, it seems like any progress they make is forgotten and crushed beneath the weight of the horrors. For every step forward they take, they take another straight back. It's been weeks without any real progress, and Steve is running out of sanity; every minute is chipping away at him, wearing him down inexorably. But Bucky is worth it; worth every hurt and every worry, because Bucky swore to him – <em>'til the end of the line<em>, and Steve swore it right back. Because Buck is his best damn friend, and he loves him.

"_Whywhywhy won't it stop? Whywon'titstop? Please pleasepleasemakeit STOP,_" Bucky screams muffled as he curls into a ball in the back corner of the wardrobe, hands tearing at his hair, and Steve stares at him hollow and helpless. He stares at the lost and hopeless agony that is written in every line of Bucky, and wonders when love becomes selfish greed. He wonders whether he is fighting a losing battle.

* * *

><p>Steve dials the number that Barton had given him with no questions asked and little ribbing – surely a sign of how strung out Steve must have sounded. He takes a slow, deep breath and tries to compose himself and order his sleep-deprived brain as the phone connects and begins to ring. It <em>burrs<em> six times, and then he hears a slightly ragged breath on the other side of the line. He doesn't wait for her to speak, the words rushing out. "Natasha? It's me. Steve."

"I _know_, Steve." She's out of breath, and there's a hint of warm frustration at his stupidity in the way she says his name – he always forgets about caller id. "Who gave you this number? Was it – never mind, hang on." The _blat_ of a gunshot sounds on Natasha's end, and then she's back on the line, still a little out of breath, her tone light. "So, what's happening, Rogers?"

"Are you…all right? I can call back, if you like."

"It's fine. I'm just wrapping this up. With my cover blown so completely, people keep chasing me." She sounds almost pleased about that, and Steve thinks to himself, _and you keep letting them catch you._ "How are things going with Barnes?" she says then, casual and easy. Steve isn't surprised Natasha knows he managed to catch up to Bucky; Natasha has her ways. She says that she doesn't know everything – just pretends to, but it's a close thing, Steve thinks. He doesn't care how she found out, to be frank, but asks her the expected question anyway.

"How did you know?"

"Avengers gossip." Her voice is very wry and amused. "After your chat with Banner, he spoke to Tony about getting in specialised medical equipment to examine Barnes with, when you eventually bring him back to the Tower. MRIs and the like," Natasha says lightly, as if it should have been _obvious_, as if Steve should have _known_ that he has friends who will not only house him and his brainwashed assassin best friend, but spend untold sums of money on equipment to help the brainwashed assassin. Steve's glad Natasha keeps talking because he's choking up and wouldn't trust himself to speak. "And then Tony went on and on and _on _about the excitement of having a vintage prosthetic like Barnes' to study to anyone with, ah, _clearance _in earshot. I couldn't help hearing."

"Who knows?" Anxiety rises up thick and fast in Steve, because Bucky is a wanted man. A _target. _And if Tony has been playing fast and loose with his life…

"Banner, Tony, Clint, Pepper, Thor, Jane Foster – oh, and Foster's assistant, Darcy Lewis. That's all, unless you include Jarvis. It would be better if none if them knew, of course, but at least none of them owe any loyalty to Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. It should be fine, Steve."

"Good, good." He's beyond tired and barely thinking straight. Then something occurs to him, with a pang and a spasm of grief and awkwardness. "Tony – Tony doesn't know about his parents?"

"No. Not yet. I think he suspects – he's done his own digging into the Winter Soldier's history – but he doesn't seem particularly…bothered."

There's a pause as Steve tries to organise his fractured thoughts.

"Natasha?"

"Hm?"

Steve rubs his eyes and shoots Bucky a look; asleep for now, curled up peaceful as a lamb in the nest he's made himself in the wardrobe. When Bucky has his nightmares – or those awful fadeouts where he goes blank behind the eyes – often there's a physical struggle when he snaps out of the daze, or the dreaming. It's violent and noisy, and people in the rooms beside them have been complaining. The hotel manager is suspicious and sour, and unsurprisingly doesn't believe Steve is alone in the room. She told Steve he'll have to go. With use of his most charming smile, Steve managed to wrangle an extra two nights in order for him to find somewhere else, but then they will have to be gone.

So they're moving on – but not going too far, yet. Steve doesn't think Bucky's quite ready for the Avengers Tower; he barely seems to trust Steve – skittish and frightened sometimes – so Steve doubts he'll be able to handle the occupants of the Tower. Especially Tony; Steve grimaces at the thought of Bucky and Tony meeting. Not only is Tony just _too much_ in general, he's also too much like Howard, which would be a positive thing in Bucky's case if it would revive old memories, except…_well_. Given what Steve knows of the Winter Soldier's activity, Steve's afraid the sight of Tony will trigger the _wrong_ set of memories. And Bucky's shaken his head vehemently at any mention of going on a plane anyway, and Steve hasn't wanted to risk pushing the topic. They stay in Russia, for now.

So, their options are unfortunately rather limited. He could try another hotel, but then the same issues would arise. And Steve hates having to ask Natasha for a favour, but he's hoping she may be able to help out. "Natasha, do you happen to have a – a safehouse or anything, in Russia? Preferably something that's not in a densely populated area? I – I hate to ask, but…" he begins tentatively. He's doing this for _Bucky_ he reminds himself – but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Because he doesn't. He doesn't want Natasha feeling…obliged. It doesn't seem fair to her, as private and distant as she always prefers to be.

"It's fine, Steve. It's not a problem, honestly." Steve can _hear_ the tight little smile smoothing the edges off Natasha's cool voice. "I'm sure I can find the two of you _something _suitable."

* * *

><p><strong>Please feed me with reviews :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea

Pt 5

Steve doesn't think what Natasha has arranged for him and Bucky is a safehouse of hers – or a hunting cabin, or a tourist getaway. She sends him an email with a map to the location and photos of the place itself attached. The subject line – the only personal message – says: _You owe me, Rogers. _The cabin looks small, but modern and comfortable inside, just like a tourist cabin would be. But it's situated several hours from the nearest town, in a forested area of the country that is as far from a tourist hotspot as possible. It's also not in a location Steve thinks Natasha would choose for a safehouse – too isolated; she is better at blending into crowds, not hiding down long and lonely back roads. Steve doesn't know _what_ the cabin's intended purpose is to be honest; all he knows is that it is, according to Natasha, _safe_. And it is indeed, _something suitable._

It takes Steve several hours to convince Bucky to leave the safety of their hotel wardrobe, even with a sedative to smooth Bucky's jagged-sharp nerves and make him more pliable. He is wobbly after the sedative, and stares at Steve with eyes that seem caught between a dog-like obedience, and an equally animal fear. When the sedative begins to wear off halfway through the trip to the cabin, Bucky's edgier, but doesn't react badly as Steve was afraid he would. Instead he hunches down in his seat and hugs a blanket to him like a child, hair in tangles around his face, scruff that is now long enough to be called a beard making him look wild and dangerous. His eyes gleam like coins as he stares out at the landscape skimming past, and Steve talks in a constant quiet stream of simple, little things. Meditative exercises that he found on the internet, calming imagery, happy memories, funny stories about working with Natasha, or travelling Europe with Sam, or Steve's attempts to adjust to the modern world.

Bucky looks out the window at the scenery, but Steve thinks he listens, and sometimes a small smile flickers at his mouth. Mostly when Steve is telling the stories that make him look like an idiot. _Ya dumb punk, _Bucky would've said in another lifetime, and ruffled his hair rough and affectionate. Instead he shines faint with the edges of a grin, and that is enough.

The cabin is set well off a dirt road that cuts through a large forested area, and Steve takes their rented truck along a winding rutted track to reach it. It's slushy and uneven as hell, and they spend ten minutes skidding and jolting along the track, bouncing up and down in the truck cab until Steve thinks he's going to end up black and blue all over. And when he looks across at the seat beside him, he sees Bucky is grinning. "Faster," Bucky says in a voice that wobbles from the bumps, and there is a mad, pure kind of joy on his face. "Go _faster_."

So Steve goes faster, flooring the pedal and flying through the trees like they are invincible instead of just hard to kill. Skim-jolting over bumps and down slopes, rattling in their seats until it feels like their very bones are going to come apart in pieces, unhooking and unhinging. But Bucky just hangs on tight and bares his teeth in a feral kind of grin, and laughs. And Steve goes faster.

When they arrive at the cabin, Bucky draws the tranq gun that he has adopted as _his_ and refuses to be parted from. He is cautious and silent as he scouts around the cabin exterior – suspicious, and oddly protective of Steve in a way that reminds Steve of Brooklyn and long ago. Steve is empty-handed; he threw away the other gun on the long trip out to the cabin – breaking it down and scattering the pieces across Russian roadsides. He hates to lose one of their weapons in case they get into a tough bind, but he can't risk having a gun around Bucky. Anything is lethal in Bucky's hands, sure, but a gun makes it too easy. The key to the cabin is where Natasha said it would be; hanging from a nail just under the front porch. Steve lets them in, the mustiness of long disuse tickling in his nose, stale and still.

The cabin is four rooms; one is both neat, modern kitchen and simply decorated lounge, one is the bedroom, one the bathroom, and the last a tiny laundry space by the back door. Bucky says it smells like blood, and points out faded dark stains on the carpet that look like blood spatter. He doesn't seem particularly bothered by that fact, though it gives Steve the heebie-jeebies. But he trusts Natasha when she says this place is safe.

Before they left Moscow Steve bought a full stock of groceries that are stacked in cooler bags in the back of the truck; Bucky helps Steve carry in the bags, and puts the groceries neatly away in the kitchen while Steve brings in more things. Aside from groceries, Steve bought new clothes and toiletries, and those bags Steve dumps in the bedroom by the door, before pausing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning into the door frame and staring at the one bed with a small frown. There is no wardrobe, and Steve wonders if Bucky might finally end up sleeping in the bed without a hiding place to retreat to. If he does then they will share a bed again like they used to in Brooklyn; the thought makes an uneasy heat pool in Steve's belly.

There is a crash from the kitchen, and Steve stiffens and glances over his shoulder at Bucky with unthinking, automatic fear. But Bucky's just fishing a fallen and dented can of beans out of the otherwise empty sink, shooting Steve an apologetic kind of look as he juggles an armful of cans and the dented beans. Steve snorts a laugh – it's so _Bucky_ to try to grab everything at once – and moves to help without thinking. For a split second, it's almost like everything is normal. They have the beans – with several more cans added – on toast for dinner, eating at the table, the tranq gun laying there within Bucky's reach, like a security blanket. There is no TV, but Steve's phone gets the internet even out here, and when Bucky's streak of calmness continues, Steve spends the evening showing him funny videos on YouTube.

It's fierce victory and an aching joy when after hours of videos, Bucky finally dissolves into shocked laughter at the screaming goats Sam had showed Steve months ago. And then the laughter turns into hysterical tears that Bucky can't explain the cause of and Steve spends the next three hours with Bucky clinging to him; crying an unending flood of hot tears into Steve's shirt, his shoulders shaking as he sobs, the two of them tangled together like halves. Steve cries a little too.

* * *

><p>Bucky remembers more, but he's not getting any better. If anything, it feels like he's getting worse. Vacillating with dangerous instability between two increasing extremes.<p>

One minute Bucky is someone who prefers to be called 'James', who is sometimes so much like Bucky used to be that it is like going back in time to what could have been after the war, if things had turned out differently. There is a fragility and a knife-edge nerviness to him that never used to be there, but the essence of _Bucky _comes flashing through now and then in precious fragments. And then the next minute, Bucky is the broken shell that Zola made him into – hollowing him out, scooping out his memories like pumpkin seeds, carving Bucky into the shapes he wanted, and setting a cold, dead light to shine where _he_ used to be.

Steve can't keep up, and he knows he's not enough to help make Bucky better, but Bucky refuses to talk about going back home, to the US – specifically to New York and Stark Tower – clamming up whenever Steve tentatively tries to mention it.

* * *

><p>Weeks pass.<p>

* * *

><p>On a sunny afternoon they go exploring through the forest. Bucky climbs a tree like a monkey, and seems amused by Steve's uneasy worry for him. He refuses to come down – out of sheer annoying stubbornness rather than any worrisome reasons. Steve clambers up after him in the end, and they end up both clinging to the tippy-top of the tree, swaying dangerously back and forth in the wind and staring out at the wilderness around them. Bucky smiles at Steve and his eyes crinkle up, his hair whips back in the wind, and his hand entangles itself with Steve's. It's beautiful.<p>

On a sunny afternoon while Steve is making food after they get back from their tree-climbing exploration, Bucky opens his human wrist with a knife he pilfered from the kitchen, and Steve finds him all crimson and ashen white slumped down in the shower stall. It's not enough for him to bleed out, but it's enough to damn near stop Steve's heart when he goes to check why Bucky's been so long in the shower, and finds a sodden heap of broken person with wounded bewilderment in his eyes, and a knife held absently in his metal hand.

"_Why?_" Steve asks the man he calls James and thinks of as _Bucky_ as he bandages him up with shaking hands, so thankful that Bucky didn't decide to cut his own throat or something else that wouldn't have been so easy to come back from. So frightened. So frustrated, because he tries and tries and it's one step forward and another straight back. "Goddamnit, James, _why?_"

Bucky just shrugs and his eyes are flat and dead, and his body is a crumpled husk, and Steve wants to shake him until he is _him_ again and not this familiar stranger, naked and wet and _nothing_. Bucky smiles and it is dead and flat just like his eyes. "Why not?" he says, and Steve bites his tongue so hard it bleeds the taste of pennies in his mouth, and he is silent as he wraps Bucky's wrist in neat white bandages that hide the red and ragged slash through his flesh. There is nothing Steve can say that Bucky will listen to.

_Because I love you_, he thinks hard and angry as his teeth sink into his tongue – but when he has said it in the past Bucky just _looks_ at him with a blank expression that hurts more than he can bear. So instead he holds the words inside him, his chest aching at the strain of it.

* * *

><p>It has been over three months since Steve last spoke to Sam. He sends short, factual emails sometimes, to let Sam know that he's still all right and Bucky hasn't killed him yet, and to keep up with what <em>he's<em> doing. Just two weeks and several emails ago, Sam had been convinced by Tony Stark to temporarily relocate to New York, and is getting along well with Tony it seems – the two men bonding over their mutual love of mechanized flight. The phone rings a seventh time, and Steve's about to hang up, when it clicks through to the sound of a familiar, laughing voice.

"–shuddup, Tony, I gotta take – shut – go bother your girlfriend – goddamn, stop it, it's _Steve_ – hello? Hey, Steve, you there?"

"…Sam?" Embarrassingly Steve's voice breaks, and he clears his throat, cheeks flushing hot.

"You need me, I'm there, brother," comes through the phone immediately in response to the strain in Steve's voice, worried but joking, and Steve chokes a weak laugh. He's perched on the edge of the cabin's lone but comfortable couch; perched on the damn edge in general.

"I need you," he says obediently, voice thick with emotion but smiling as he speaks, because god is it ever good to hear Sam's voice again. He says so with a catch in his voice, the words choked out around the lump in his throat.

"Whoa, man – coming on a little strong, there," Sam jokes, a little, silly thing that ends up stupidly making Steve think uncomfortable things about Bucky, things that he isn't supposed to be thinking. He thinks of all the things that it doesn't feel fair to Bucky to be thinking about in _that way_, but Steve just can't help it, because he's loved Bucky since they were boys, in every way you can love a person, and he loves him still now. But he shouldn't in _that_ way, because Bucky shouldn't have such things put upon him. But. _But_.

Steve thinks of how the lines of Bucky look, all hard, scarred muscles in the shower through the steam, his hair falling in wet, dark sheets around his face, metal arm gleaming alien, and oddly beautiful despite its horrendous origin. Like the few precious times Bucky has laughed, and his mouth has curved into that wide, beautiful grin that takes Steve back – right back to before the war, and Steve feels love lurch like pain inside him every time. Like all the times that Steve wakes to Bucky watching him with an intently peaceful kind of expression on his face, the blankness retreated for a while and replaced with something that Steve thinks looks like tenderness. Like the feel of his face beneath Steve's fingers, and the smell of him when they sprawl together in the bed, and the way Bucky moves around the cabin with the threatening grace of a predator, the fearlessness when they go scrambling through the forest – climbing down sheer cliff faces and up to the slender top branches of trees.

Steve's not surprised that Bucky likes watching parkour videos on YouTube, although he often makes critical little sounds, and the glint in his eye says that he knows he could do it so much better. And then Bucky goes outside and Steve watches him with awe as he _does_ do better.

"Steve? You still there?"

Steve clears his throat awkwardly, deliberately avoiding craning his neck to look through the doorframe at Bucky's sleeping form, all curled up on the bed in the next room. "I need advice, Sam. I need you to tell me what to do. Bucky needs my help, but I don't know _how_ to… Nothing seems to make any difference, in the long run. He's remembering, but he's not getting any _better_."

"Maybe it's time to bring him home, Steve." A silence stretching out, Sam letting the words sink in. "You know, you don't have to do this alone, man. We're all here. Just one big happy family, according to Stark – it's kinda weird how _insistent_ he was that I come crash here, if you ask me, but hell – he's fixing up my wings, so do you hear me complaining? He's given me my own suite, you know that? Everything set up just exactly how I like it. I shudder to think how much it cost, but I guess he can take it."

"He designed a suite for you?" Steve asks, laughing to himself through his confusion because it's ridiculous, and yet it _does_ sound like something the mad billionaire would do. Steve's got a whole floor of Stark Tower waiting for him if he wants it. Bruce has already moved into an apparently' Hulk-proof' floor, and Natasha and Clint have been known to spend some of their downtime at the Tower. Why not Sam too? Tony was so much like Howard – in all the best ways, and some of the bad too, although Steve thought Tony's relationship with Miss Potts helped steady him. "Tony sure is...something else."

"I know, right? Seriously. A suite that's bigger than my whole damn _house_ in DC. I think that means he likes me." A pause. "A disturbing amount." Another pause, and earnest affection and worry in Sam's tone. "Hey. _Hey_. Come back, Steve. You gotta come back. You can't do this alone forever."

Steve gets up then, like a magnet is drawing him, moving on soundless feet to the bedroom doorway and staring in at the single occupant, sighing. He keeps his voice soft when he answers Sam, watching Bucky sleep, breath coming in soft snuffles. He's curled in the centre of the bed, his face half veiled by shadows and his hair, and peaceful in sleep for once. If he is actually asleep and now playing possum, that is. "He doesn't want to. I don't – I don't want to take another choice away from him. He's…he deserves to be able to make his own choices now."

"And what about_ you?_"

"I choose to be with _him_. Wherever he is. Whatever happens. I'm not losing him again." Steve doesn't mention the fact that he's already lost Bucky again; lost him to the Winter Soldier and the bewildered morass that is the remains of Bucky's mind. Whether Steve'll get Bucky back again is something he's still trying to figure out. He refuses to give up hope, but it's getting harder and harder to cling to it in the face of near-nonexistent progress and bone-deep emotional exhaustion. Steve rubs a hand over his face and sighs into the phone. "I'm not forcing Bucky into going through with anything he doesn't want. I _can't_."

"I understand that he's your best friend, Steve. I get that you would do anything for him, I do. And that's real admirable, but you have to look at the big picture – what happens when you run out of energy? Huh? What happens when you get worn down to nothing trying to shoulder this burden all alone, and you can't handle it anymore? How is that good for either of you?" Sam is hard and insistent, but full of concern. It comes from a good place, but it's not what Steve wants to hear. He pushes off from the bedroom doorframe - turns and walks away, as if he's trying to escape Sam's words. It's stupid because he keeps the phone to his ear as he crosses the small lounge and carefully opens the door. The night air is crisp and cool, and the half-moon is wreathed in dark whirls of cloud.

"I know, Sam. I know. But I can't –"

"This is why you called me, Rogers. I'm not stupid, and neither are you. You can't be his everything. You _shouldn't_ be. You can't handle it, and let's be honest, as messed up as Barnes is; he needs more than just your shoulder to cry on. He needs professional help."

"Sam…"

"And that's why after months of all but ignoring me, you're finally calling me up. Because you need me to tell it to you straight. You've done all that you can on your own, and now - _now_, like it or not, buddy, you need to come home."

"I haven't been ignoring you!" Steve protests, feeling uneasy with guilt, because while he's had good reason, he _has_ been all but ignoring Sam. Which isn't really fair on Sam, considering all he's done for Steve, but there hasn't really been any room for thoughts of anyone but Bucky in Steve's mind right now. "And – and I…I didn't call because I want you to give me…some kind of _permission_ to take Bucky back whether he likes it or not, because I won't do that to him. _Ever_. I called because I need advice." He's angry by the time he's finished speaking, a clipped kind of tone twisting his voice - angry at himself and Sam, because Sam is at least half right. And he doesn't want Sam to be right. Steve wants to be enough; he wants to not fail Bucky, he wants to know how to _fix things_.

Sam is silent for a long moment, only the sound of his breathing proof that he is still there. Then: "That is my advice, Rogers. Come. Home. Come home and get Barnes – and you too – some proper damn therapy. A support system. People who are willing and capable of backing you up. Shit, man, you've got half a dozen people who want to help. Let us!"

"I can't." The words fall numb from Steve's lips as he shifts against the cabin doorframe, his eyes unfocused on the moonlit forest stretching out into the night. He feels cold and useless, and as though no matter what he does, he'll be failing someone. Betray Bucky's trust, or disappoint Sam - the choice is simple but no less unpleasant because of that. "I can't. Bucky..." It's all he has to say. Sam sighs, a harsh, short sound.

"Well, I tried. If you – or Barnes – change your minds, you know where to find us all. In the meantime, well, I'll talk to some people and see what…techniques I can find that you could use to help Barnes."

"Thanks, Sam." Steve is quiet, voice small and subdued in the Russian night, swallowed up by the shadows and moon-streaks. He is lucky, he thinks, to have such good friends. Sam makes a noncommittal sound, and Steve pictures him kicking back in his luxury suite in Stark Tower, nursing a bottle of beer and shrugging off Steve's gratitude in that careless, unselfish way he has.

"It's nothing, man. And hey, take care of yourself, okay? Alright? You aren't gonna be any good to him if you're a damn wreck."

They talk a little longer before Steve starts yawning, and Sam all but orders him to go catch some sleep. Steve agrees reluctantly. He goes through the nightly routine before turning in. He checks the cabin's perimeter, locks all the doors and windows, sets the alarm, and makes sure the StarkTech they have set up to monitor the area is all in working order. Steve knows full well he's just stalling having to go crawl into bed beside Bucky; his mind is churning and sick with it, and he feels twitchy and fidgety. He doesn't want to go to bed like that – it unsettles Bucky. Sam's voice plays loud inside his head._ Come home come home come home. _

But home is where the heart is; home is with Bucky. Even when Steve had nothing he'd had Bucky. And even if Steve has everything – S.H.I.E.L.D, unasked for fame, a purpose, tentative friends in Sam and Tony and Natasha – without Bucky it all may as well be nothing. This is something he's both always known, and yet only just realised now in a moment of sharp epiphany. The man sleeping inside the cabin, curled in a comma in the centre of the bed with his dark hair tangled over his face, and dreaming in fragmented nightmares and decades-old memories, is the hub of Steve's life. He orbits Bucky, helplessly and unwaveringly, and it is anathema to think of forcing Bucky to New York against his will and holding him prisoner, evwn with the best of intentions.

Steve rechecks the perimeter's motion sensor feed on both the StarkTab and phone he uses, his mind still echoing with Sam's words. _You can't be his everything. You __**shouldn't**__ be._ He slants a quick look through the doorway at Bucky as he moves quietly from the dining table to the kitchen. The double bed is dyed half gold by the lights of the living area streaming in the doorway, but Bucky's face is in shadow – all Steve can make out is a dark head, and the shape of Bucky's lean body beneath the blankets. _He needs professional help. _Steve gets a glass of water, avoiding the bedroom like a coward.

He can't force Bucky to go anywhere he isn't okay with – he can't coerce, threaten, or make Bucky go. Except Sam is right – Steve can't keep doing this forever, not alone. He's been teetering on the breaking point for a while already – why else would he call Sam? – and he doesn't know how much longer he can cope. Steve's not exactly what anyone would call stable; he should still be having bi-weekly therapy sessions himself, if the last S.H.I.E.L.D therapist he saw was telling the truth and not a Hydra agent. And that was before his best friend came back from the dead as an amnesiac assassin and tried to murder him. Steve doubts his mental state has improved since then.

He stands at the kitchen bench, leaning back against the edge and staring into the one bedroom, nursing his glass of water as though it's a fine whiskey. Bucky is unmoving beneath the blankets; Steve studies the half hidden lines of him, and wishes for the hundredth time that he had his drawing supplies. Pen never captures Bucky truthfully. Bucky is just a shape, feet and legs and line of flank easily visible through the blankets, and washed in the yellow light falling through the doorway. His lean, muscled torso and broad shoulders are hidden under the blanket in a camouflaging darkness, only vague plays of shadow and deeper shadow delineating his form. His head is visible only as an inky mess of dark that is his hair, and a pale sliver of cheek, and tip of nose. Steve wants to capture him in charcoal so badly his fingers itch.

Bucky is curled up like the little spoon waiting warmly to be fitted to the bigger one, nestled in on himself like a child cosy in his parents' bed, scrunched and snuggled under the blanket – it looks nearly sweet viewed through naive eyes. Steve knows better, though. In reality Bucky is hunched and drawn up like someone who expects to be woken with brutal violence, and is trying to shield their vital areas. He sleeps as though his next awareness will be of pain inflicted upon him, as if he will never be warm again, as if he is so alone in the world that he does not even have himself.

Steve puts the half-finished glass of water gently in the sink before his angry, tightening grip shatters it. He will not leave Bucky alone any longer, while he stands here dumbly, wrapped up in his own petty concerns. Steve may not know how he will continue to cope with this situation without falling apart, but by god he will _find_ a way, even if that way is simply to ignore the fact that he is falling apart, and soldier on regardless. Bucky deserves to have a choice, and Steve will do anything for him to have that. He goes to bed with a light, careful tread in case Bucky is actually sleeping and not just playing at it. But Steve's shoulders slump with an anger that has mostly turned to grief, and the sheer exhaustion written in his face belies his light, easy steps. Sam's words still ring in his ears.

_Come home._

He stares at Bucky with an expression that verges on idolatry, watching the other man stir beneath the blankets as Steve blocks the light streaming through the door for a brief moment. There is something hard and hot sitting in his chest like a clenched fist. He _is_ home.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left :3 Please review!<strong>


End file.
